vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID in other media/General formats
Film Mememe no Kurage Miku was selected to sing the opening theme for Takashi Murakami’s first film, Mememe No Kurage. Murakami specifically requested the song "Last Night, Good Night" by kz as the theme song and it was rearranged especially for the movie.SGCafe Hatsune Miku gets selected to perform for a movie’s opening theme February 25, 2013 Paprika A Japanese electro-pop artist, Susumu Hirasawa, announced that he used a female VOCALOID in the original soundtrack of film by Satoshi Kon on his blog. Since Susumu Hirasawa did not reveal which VOCALOID he used for quite some time, except the fact it was a female, many producers speculated it was MEIKO. However, he later mentioned in a magazine interview that it was LOLA.Nico Pedia 白虎野の娘 (Byakkoya no Musume) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows Luo Tianyi was used in a promotional video for China's release of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. She was singing the Chinese theme song and was tuned by Dong dian-P.TMNT Theme feat. Luo Tianyi Television Akibaranger Miku sings the background theme song to the Sentai comedy show, , "Itasa Ha Tsuyosa!"YouTube Akibaranger BGMYouTube Akibaranger OST Track 21. Ant Farm " ", the ninth episode in the third season of Disney Channel's A.N.T. Farm, features the character Chyna losing her phone and having to enter a karaoke competition to get it back. In the karaoke scene, Chyna is dressed in something like a Hatsune Miku cosplay, with a "schoolgirl outfit", black arm sleeves, painted-on "anime eyes", and a light blue twin-ponytail wig. The episode was badly received among the VOCALOID fandom, largely because of its low-quality satirization of the Japanese culture.VocaloidOtaku Miku Cosplay in Disney's A.N.T. Farm? Late Show with David Letterman Hatsune Miku was the closing guest singer for the show, debuting with her developing English DB. The song sung was "Sharing The World". This was done in connection with the upcoming HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in Los Angeles and New York concerts. Miku was featured in her projected form along a live band. Mr. Nietzsche in the Convenience Store ニーチェ先生 (Mr. Nietzsche in the Convenience Store)'s opening "すべての事を甘受するのである (Subete No Koto Wo Kanjyusurunodearu)" features Hatsune Miku's vocals.YouTube Mr. NietzscheSubete No Koto Wo Kanjyusurunodearu The Simpsons CYBER DIVA's vocals were featured in season 30, episode 5 of , "Baby You Can't Drive My Car", as an unnamed AI composer.IMDB The SimpsonsYouTube The Simpsons Advertising Family Mart In 2012, Japanese convenience store chain Family Mart released a pair of commercials starring Miku, who sings the jingle at the end of each commercial.YouTube Family Mart Google Chrome A Japanese Google Chrome commercial was released in December 2011 featuring Miku singing "Tell Your World".Google Chrome Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) - Youtube Toyota Toyota was responsible for the infamous "Corolla + Miku" ads around the time of Miku's first North American show in the summer of 2011. The ad featured ryo's "World Is Mine" ''and dubbed the 2011 Corolla the "Official car of Hatsune Miku."YouTube Hatsune Miku: "Dream Harmonic - Big Dream" (English) | 2011 Corolla | Toyota - A Japanese Toyota Aqua commercial, released in November 2011, features a piano arrangement of popular VOCALOID song "Senbonzakura". The arrangement was created by marasy, who spent over four hours in the studio rewatching the ad to get the music perfect.Anime News Network Toyota Aqua Uses Hatsune Miku Song for TV Commercial Shu Uemura Shu Uemura, a Japanese make-up company, released an ad in October 2013 for a line based off the anime franchise "Six Hearts Princess" by Takashi Murakami. The accompanying song, "Pink or Black", was sung by Hatsune Miku and produced by kz.YouTube 6♥Princess by Takashi Murakami for Shu Uemura LG An advertisement for the LG G5 smartphone featured a remix of Otamania's "Ievan Polkka"'' mashed together with Busy Signal's "Watch Me Now." ''YouTube LG G5 - Jason Statham Commercial Glico A Pocky commercial was released by Glico Japan on May 31, 2016, featuring Miku singing "The Great Sound of Chilled Snacks".YouTube 初音ミク　冷やして鳴らそうお菓子のいい音　グリコ LUX LUX is the presenting sponsor of Miku Symphony. As a result, special adverts were created featuring her alongside , backed by Mitchie M's ''Future Symphony.YouTube LUX Music Kerli The Estonian singer has made several references to Miku in her videos. In the most direct reference, Miku's music was used as the background music in a video for the making of a prop for one of her videos.YouTube Kerli In "Tea Party"YouTube "Tea Party", a twin pig-tailed doll is seen. In "Army of Love"YouTube "Army of Love", a megaphone is used by the singer, a reference to "Love is War". In 2011, the singer also dyed her hair the same color as Miku's hair and even wore it in long pigtails. One Direction In One Way or Another music video, Hatsune Miku cosplayer is seen during Cafe Scene somewhere in Tokyo. She also appears in concert film where One Direction coming into same cafe. She and other cosplayers are performing Moe Moe Kyun to serve a Milkshake for the Boys.YouTube One Direction deadmau5 deadmau5 (pronounced "dead mouse"), is a Canadian progressive-house music producer and performer from Toronto, Ontario. In the music video "Professional Griefers" (@3:37) there is a woman wearing a twin-tail wig that looks similar to Miku's hair. deadmau5 has also been seen wearing a shirt with Hatsune Miku graphics.VocaloidOtaku Deadmau5 is a Vocaloid fanYouTube deadmau5 ft. Gerard Way - Professional Griefers (Official Video) VocaloidOtaku deadmau5's shirt Big Boi In April 2017, former member Antwan André "Big Boi" Patton released a new single; Kill Jill.YouTube Kill Jill The song itself utilizes Miku vocals from Aura Qualic's DATA 2.0 to provide the hook.YouTube DATA 2.0 References Navigation